A Sight You've Never Seen Before
by AlisraSkywall
Summary: Nanase Haruka is perfectly content to stay huddled in her university's swim team, until Rin returns from Australia and sweeps her to the Olympic Trials. She didn't expect to actually get in, but when she does, what's a girl to do? Own it, of course. Fem! Haru. AU. RinHaru
1. chapter 1

**Sure. Please accept my sincerest apologies for being annoying. And I recently saw Olympic replays, and a Fem! Haru fic and I was like, oh hell yes.**

 **Note: I'm starting an online writing class. Of course, it's in Japanese, 'cause my English isn't good enough to Engy it, but it's a website, with tips, tricks, videos, animations, and lots of anime references.**

 **You can visit my course online. It's called, ToHellWithPerfect in English. FF won't let me put Japanese in here, and I didn't want to use romanji, so yeah.**

 **THWP will be a membership kind of thing. It's completely free unless you upgrade to Perfect Supreme. Then it's nine-hundred dollars Canadian per nine months.**

 **I just want something to take my mind off of my own problems, mentally.**

 **It's a daily thing. You can log on and take a class anytime between 9-5, Canadian time. As long as you check in two days ahead and book so I can assess what level you're on and make some much-needed space for you.**

 **I've recruited several FF friends of mine, including KawamuraHideaki and Aki-kun321, two of my besties and my actual bestie, NAKAMURAyukinachii, along with my brother, MichaelSkywallSakamotoRyouta to be some course teachers along with me.**

 **We'll each take a day of the week. Weekends are breaks for us.**

 **All of our FFs we post here will be posted on THWP, wirh credits and disclaimers.**

 **Here are some of the benefits you get from upgrading to Perfect Supreme:**

 **-You don't have to book two days ahead for every class, you can just be like I wanna learn and then learn**

 **-You get sent a care package every semester (three months) of new material and stationary**

 **-You get notifications every time I grade a piece of homework**

 **-The quality of your lessons ascends two hundred percent**

 **-You can choose one hour, two hour and thirty-minute sessions instead of the standard forty-five minute class**

 **-You are sent new material every week, if you want to work ahead**

 **-You can also post your work on the website. Be sure to add disclaimers if you're writing for a fandom.**

 **Also, we have been sponsored by WritingHeaven, another online course. So there will be a button for you to take that course for free in addition to Supreme. But WH only comes free with Supreme. If you're not upgraded, WH is fifty dollars Canadian a session.**

 **This isn't really a chapter. CH2 is coming this weekend, I promise. This is just to inform everyone of ToHellWithPerfect.**

 **Well, everyone, thanks for reading and I'll see y'all later bahye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna give a shoutout to my tumblr friend dragonslayer-jellalol for making amazing fanart for my fanfics. She's literally twelve, but she's really talented. She's also Japanese and lives in Canada, so it's a huge relief to me that she can do effectively communiate to me.**

 **I was actually shocked when I heard that THWP got thirteen visitors within the first week of being up. We've all been pretty busy giving all thirteen people start-up packages and running their entrance quizzes that I didn't even realize I was organizing seventeen classes. About four upgraded to Supreme two-five days in. So we've been raking in profits!**

 **I want to thank HappyNess4Ever, Justanotheranimeweeaboo, EmilieWocume and daphne (their THWP account names) for upgrading to Supreme, and techSavvy, Imakirishima, bookworm321, THEONEANDONLY, SmokeAndMirrors, Yanderechan, RussianChick437856, SURFACETENSION and thegirlonfire for signing up for THWP in general!**

 **Also, dragonslayer-jellalol was the one who drew all the art displayed and visible on the THWP website, so she will be joining as a teacher soon. I had to bribe her with Free! merch. *sob* my precious baby Rin plushies *sob* *sob* my even more precious Fem! Haru x Rin posters *sob***

 **Justanotheranimeweeaboo is actually a member of Fandom, so she's been trying to get us some advertising there on her own self-created wiki. After her second lesson, I've found that she's a really nice person. She lives in the States, in Springfield, Illinois, is sixteen (she was a little miffed at the fact that she was being taught by someone one year younger than she was) and hates bouncy castles.**

 **The THWP students have been totally nice with helping with out fanfics. Because they signed up within the first week, they were given access to our shared account, us being the teachers, KawamuraHideaki, Aki-kun321, NAKAMURAyukinachii, and MichaelSkywallSakamotoRyouta. On this website, our username is BunchOfBoredPeople.**

 **WritingHeaven is branching out to us to offer the same thing we did with the sponsorship, but as a contract since nine people signed up for WH in the first week. So, whaddya think? Should we accept? They will send us the same amount of sponsorship money we got every month.**

 **And, my brother Michael-Ryouta requested that we reach out to the following fanfiction authors to see if they'd be interested in collabing with us on an anime story, fandom decided by all of us together!**

 **They are:**

 _NekoAyane (who I've PM'd with a couple times, and is very funny and nice, good job!)_

 _Pingu The Reader (I'll always be with you, buddy)_

 _levi-nii-san_

 _mikasa-heichou_

 _animewillbethedeathofme (awesomely awesome sharer in the Violet Evergarden and Your Lie in April feels with me)_

 _RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley_

 _Knichols12 (for awesomely awesome Violet Evergarden story, I fear I must admire it from afar 'cos you ain't updating! Why you no update?)_

 _DarkPhoenix666_

 **(and my writing senpai, who I'm too afraid to add, 'cos I'm nervous and insecure she'll turn me down because even though she's nice she's too popular on this fandom so I must creepily love her fanfics from afar,)**

 _LadyZeia!_

 **I got it out. Phew. If you are interested in accepting this offer, please PM me on my account.**

 **With all that blabbed out, let's get onto the story!**

 **~x~**

She knew it the moment she laid eyes on him. She had found her soulmate.

His glistening eyes. Perfect skin. Shiny scales adorning every inch of the surface of his body. Smoothly ridged tail.

And oh, his flippers and fins! Oh, how they wavered with the slightest breeze. She stared hungrily at him. But there was just one thing in her path to his heart.

He was, um, dead. And a fish.

The seafood salesman looked at her worryingly. "Uh, miss? Are you alright?" As he got no response, he started to get angry. "Oi! Girl! Are you getting your stupid damn mackerel or not?"

She snapped out of her contented reverie and glanced at the price, pulling out her wallet.

"Here you go." the salesman mumbled angrily, shoving the bag of mackerel at her. She placed it carefully in her basket and wandered off in search of pineapple and more barbecue fuel for the grill. As she passed the dairy products, she absentmindly shot out a hand and picked up a container of milk and a pack of yogurt for when Makoto unavoidedly came over. A tub of strawberry ice cream for Nagisa, a couple packets of protein powder for Nagisa (she got a little green at the thought and hastily shoved everything under the mackerel) and a container of chilled barley tea for Rei.

The fruits section was overflowing with pineapples. She picked out a big one with the greenest stem and goldest spikes she could find and kicked a box of green tea into the bottom section of her cart. With that, she was almost done. She just needed some vegetables, spices for the curry Nagisa would surely want, dried salmon skin for Nagisa, iced tea for Nagisa, cheese peely sticks for Nagisa, beef jerky for Nagisa, and more sweets for Nagisa. She sighed. These days she bought more food for Nagisa than for herself.

A bunch of bananas for pudding, a bag of apples for pie. Cinnamon, pie crust, and some eggs. Oh, she needed toast as well.

She made her way lazily to the baked goods section and grabbed a random bag of bread off the counter. Maybe she could find some sort of canned mackerel here?

The canned goods aisle proved to be fruitless and she pushed her cart to the checkout. The cashier was a pretty young girl, with long wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. She smiled happily as she checked out each and every one of Haru's items and placed them in a bag. With a wave, she sent Haru off.

"Thanks for shopping at Marukai Wholesale Mart and please visit again soon!"

Haru ignored her and pushed open the doors leading to the parking lot. She climbed into her blue Honda and shoved her items beside her. Her keys, adorned with a small mackerel charm were pushed into the hole and twisted around. (not that way, you perverts! Stay away from this innocent story!) The car started and she backed out of the lot, beginning the twenty-minute drive back home.

As she drove, Haru thought. Tomorrow she had swim practice. She could be truly free in the water. To feel the caress of the smooth, silky liquid against her inviting skin. To open her bright blue eyes against the soft water. To kick her legs and create a current. To open up to the embrace of the blue substance.

She pulled into the parking lot beside her neighbourhood and got out, beginning the slow, hard, painful and steep journey up the stairs to her She passed the stray cat Makoto loved so much and fed him some of the dried salmon skin she had purchased for Nagisa. He purred as she scratched him behind the ears and left the rest of the salmon skin before him. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Nagisa can buy his own dried salmon skin._

She slid open her door and removed her shoes before stepping onto the tatsumi mat. "Tadaima," she called out, waiting for Makoto to respond.

"Okaeri!"

Wait, that wasn't Makoto's voice...

She threw open the kitchen door and reeled back at the sight.

Rin was sitting at her kitchen table, hands wrapped around the shark mug she had bought two years ago for him. A cloud of steam rose from the hot tea inside the mug, an empty teapot beside him. He wore an easy smirk on his face, Makoto standing behind him with a huge smile. Nagisa was bouncing around her cupboards, a half-empty bag of chips in his hands. Rei was trying in vain to stop him, his red glasses bouncing and riding higher on his nsoe with every step he took.

"R-Rin?"

He stood up and put the mug of tea down. "Yo, Haru!"

"W-what are you doing here?"

He walked over to her and grinned, staring her straight in the eye. "I'm here to take you to the Olympic Trials."

~x~

 **HEYYY! It's tumblr newbie dragonslayer-jellalol here! Thanks for reading the short first chapter of A Sight You've Never Seen Before! Yuki-chan promises she'll make the next chapter longer, but you know her, she'll probs update a week from now with a huge apology about how she had no inspiration and was therefore forced to write another short chapter, heh heh.**

 **The previously mentioned authors are all writing senpais to us. Please support our account and THWP! *secretly laughs maniacally while hugging new baby Rin plushies and stares adoringly at the poster of Rin hugging Fem! Haru***

 **LadyZeia, just a mention that the previous PM, the embarrasing one declaring that Yuki-chan thoroughly admired you, (not that she doesn't, she just can't bring herself to admit it) that one wasn't written by Yuki-chan herself. Because Michael-Ryouta has access to her account, he also therefore has plenty of pranking oppportunities and chances to embarass his poor sister.**

 **She's pretty shy, but once you get to know her, oh boy does it go wild. She's really sassy and once roasted Hide-chan without knowing it. (Hide-chan is KawamuraHideaki).**

 **So, again, thanks and see you soon! Well, Yuki-chan will see you soon!**


End file.
